Un campo de rosas
by Esteicy
Summary: Una serie de historias sobre la vida en pareja de Wanda y Natasha, dos jóvenes hermosas, elegantes y peligrosas...tal como un campo de rosas/ Urban-AU/FemSlash.
1. Caminata invernal

**Dis** : Si ellas me pertenecieran esto ya sería canon en algún universo, pero no es así, así que…ñe.

 **Aquí viene un drabble breve y cursi, como casi todo lo que hago, de una bella pareja que me venía llamando de hace mucho, estoy hablando del "Scarletwidow", aclaro que esto es un AU en el que son dos chicas normales y es el primero de una serie de drabbles inconexos de la misma pareja en el mismo universo, espero les guste.**

El cielo estaba nublado, la calle prácticamente desierta y dos jóvenes caminaban por la orilla tomadas de la mano, sus pasos hacían eco en los adoquines mientras el viento movía suavemente las escasas hoja que todavía quedaban en los arboles invernales.

Una de ellas usa una chaqueta blanca con una capucha "peludita y tibia" según sus propias palabras que le cubría la cabeza, la otra usaba una gabardina café y una bufanda burdeo que la contraria le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños, las manos enguantadas de ambas estaban unidas en un apretón casual y cómodo, y sus bocas permanecían mudas mientras disfrutan de la calma del lugar.

En un momento una brisa helada les golpeó el rostro y provocó que la castaña soltase una risa dulce, lo cual hizo que su acompañante dibujara una pequeña sonrisa enternecida.

―Voy a echar de menos esto―mencionó la menor antes de continuar con su caminata.

―Y yo…pero ya sabes, las vacaciones no duran para siempre―comentó la mayor apretando un poco su mano.

― ¿Volveremos el próximo año, Natasha? ―preguntó ella volteándola a ver con un brillo ilusionado en los ojos.

― ¿Quiere volver? ―el asentimiento enérgico de la más joven la divirtió―.Bien, supongo que podemos volver el año que viene―cedió, a ella le hubiera gustado quedarse en su pequeño apartamento a leer y tomar café, pero si Wanda era feliz, ella lo era también.

La más baja dio un brinco de alegría y le tiró lo brazos al cuello, su rostro risueño quedó muy cerca del sereno de la pelirroja.

―Te amo ¿sabes? ―preguntó la chiquilla dedicándole una sonrisa cálida que contrastaba con el entorno.

―Lo sé, yo también te amo―respondió ella sonriendo mientras le tomaba la cintura, el rostro de ambas eliminó la distancia para poder darse un suave beso.

Se separaron y retomaron su marcha a casa mientras el cielo empezaba a soltar un montón de motitas de nieve, para adornar el ambiente.

―Quizás podamos invitar a Pietro y Clint el próximo año―aventuró Maximoff mirándola de reojo.

―Sobre mi cadáver―dijo Romanoff con fingida severidad―.Ya tengo suficiente con tener que cuidarte a ti, esos dos de seguro acaban en la cárcel―ambas rieron por sus palabras mientras la brisa de invierno seguía soplando.

Una pareja joven, en un día invernal.

 **¡Es un crimen que no haya más fics de estas dos! :c**

 **Es mi primer femslash, este par logró enamorarme lo suficiente como para escribir de ellas :3 se me ocurrió en un segundo y lo escribí en menos de una hora, ojalá les agrade queridos míos nwn**

 **La verdad no tenía planeado que así fuera el primer drabble de esta serie, pero ni modo, me agradó.**

 **Si quieren pueden dejar un review con su opinión ;)**


	2. Café y Chocolate Caliente

**Aquí vengo con otro momento romántico para este hermoso par, espero les agrade, lo escribí en un clase de literatura que estoy tomando, lo hice en unos minutos y luego debí pulirlo.**

 **Lean y disfruten~**

* * *

Ambas están sentadas, por la ventana la luz se filtra acariciando la tez de las muchachas con suavidad, casi con respeto.

Natasha la mira y sonríe un poco ocultando los labios con la taza de café humeante, Wanda se le hace adorable, bueno es adorable, pero lo es más aún con el cabello húmedo y las mejillas sonrojadas por la ducha reciente.

Wanda levanta la mirada al sentirse observada y se topa con aquellas junglas espesas que la miran y le quitan el sueño.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta risueña mientras ladea la cabeza.

—Te amo—dispara la mayor dejando su café en la mesa.

—Lo sé—responde traviesa la menor, no tiene que decir el "yo también", sus ojos achocolatados lo hacen por ella.

En la relación de estas dos hay muchas interrogantes, entre ellas la principal tiende a ser " ¿Por qué están juntas si son tan diferentes?"

Nat, la de la lengua sagaz responde: Porque salir con uno mismo no puede ser sano.

Wanda, la romántica, dice: Porque somos invierno y primavera, nos necesitamos para existir.

En efecto, Natasha es fría, analítica, siempre con los pies en la tierra, es la madura, la que es tan real que a veces duele, la viuda negra.

Tasha es la sensualidad hecha mujer, figura de sirena, labios carnosos y esa atrapante mirada felina, seductora es con su andar de pantera y su cabello de incendio.

Wanda, por otro lado, es la dulce, la infantil, la alegre, es la que se pierde en sus pensamientos y despierta horas después dándose cuenta de que el día ya ha pasado.

Es la del cabello de caramelo y la piel de porcelana, tierna se ve con su caminata de hada y sus ojos de niña, la sonrisa de brujita y la voz de caja musical.

A Natasha le gusta el café bien amargo y a Wanda el chocolate caliente...pero se aman.

La llama que arde en sus corazones se abraza cuando ellas se besan, sienten la alegría a flor de piel cuando el contacto ajeno es reconocido sobre su cuerpo.

Es con Wanda que Natasha deja de ser la Viuda negra y pasa a ser ella misma, es con su compañera que siente el derecho de llorar o reír, de no ser perfecta.

Mientras que con Tasha, Wandita encuentra su soporte, la pelirroja es la soga que la mantiene en el suelo cuando ella quiere tocar el sol, es la serenidad entré la tempestad de sus recuerdos, es el amor que idealizó en los libros.

Ambas son el hogar y la alegría de la otra, así que ¿Qué importa si una prefiere el café y la otra el chocolate caliente?

Sus manos se entrelazan y se inclinan para besar aquellos labios que tanto aman, su corazón se acelera cuando sienten ese sabor ajeno invadirlas, al separarse una sonrisa radiante adorna el rostro de las dos.

—Que buena manera de empezar la mañana—comenta coqueta la menor, la pelirroja sólo ríe.

* * *

 **Así es como yo veo esta relación y como las veo a ellas, todo nació a partir de una taza de café xD**

 **Cualquier comentario es bienvenido si es hecho desde el marco del respeto nwn**


	3. Pastel de chocolate, historias y brindis

_Este fic participa en el topic de febrero del foro La Torre Stark, por el cumpleaños de Wanda._

 **Hola ¿qué tal? Aquí viene un capítulo especial, está ambientado en el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Wanda, será como los otros, es decir, tierno y sin grandes tensiones. Al fin he incluido a los demás personajes, creo que en drabbles futuros ya se hará recurrentes pero eso lo iré viendo.**

 **Disfruten queridos lectores ;)**

El pequeño apartamento de Wanda y Natasha se encuentra inundado por el olor del chocolate, un delicioso pastel es el culpable de tan dulce aroma.

—Estoy emocionada—comenta la castaña dejando el postre en la mesa de la cocina—. No todos los días es tu cumpleaños y el de tu gemelo—alza la mirada hacia su novia, que la mira desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Corrección, no todos los días tu pacífico departamento es invadido por los locos que tienes de amigos—dice la pelirroja con ironía, sonriendo mientras se acerca a su pareja.

La castaña levanta la mirada y le sonríe con ternura, tomándole la mano y acercándose para depositar un beso en los labios ajenos.

En ese momento la puerta suena y ellas se separan resignadas para ir a abrir.

Allí están Pietro, Peter, Clint, Tony, Steve, Víctor, Sam y todos los demás con grandes sonrisas.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —chillan los gemelos al unísono antes de abrazarse con fuerza.

Sus amigos ríen y entran en el departamento, acomodándose como sea en la cómoda sala.

Natasha trae el pastel de chocolate y enciende las velas que los hermanos apagan tras ser celebrados con la típica canción de cumpleaños, recibiendo los aplausos de los invitados.

Entonces, con chocolate, frituras, gaseosa de naranja y copas de vino los amigos cuentan anécdotas, cantan canciones que les traigan recuerdos y ríen con entusiasmo, disfrutando del relajado momento que están compartiendo.

—Oigan chicas—se hace oír Peter alzando su vaso, como un niño que pide la palabra—. Hace rato tengo una duda ¿Cómo fue que ustedes terminaron juntas? —pregunta mirando a la castaña y la pelirroja.

Las mujeres ríen mientras se miran con sonrisas de complicidad, entonces es Wanda quien toma la palabra.

—Nos conocimos en la secundaria, yo era la chica rara que se sentaba al fondo del salón y sólo hablaba con su hermano gemelo, Nat era la chica hermosa e indiferente que parecía inalcanzable para cualquiera...incluyéndome—admite con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas—. Un día yo iba por los pasillos cuando de repente ella pasó corriendo a mí lado con Clint, en su rostro estaba pintada la travesura, resulta que le habían jugado una broma a Loki Odinson...el cual abrió su casillero y terminó bañado en pintura verde ¡Que gracioso fue! Bueno...hasta que el director Fury quiso un culpable...adivinen quien se echó la culpa—dice señalándose.

—Cuando me enteré decidí no permitir esa injusticia, hablé con el director pero no logré que liberara a Maximoff, sólo conseguí que quedáramos juntas en detención—aporta Romanoff.

—Dios, al principio moría de nervios, cada vez que sentía su mirada sobre mí era como "¿Qué hago si me habla? ¿Cómo le explico la mentira? ¿Cuantas lesiones obtendré si me tiro por la ventana?" —ríe avergonzada y siente como la pelirroja le toma la mano.

—Un día no soporte más y me acerqué, su rareza podría haber sido repelente para alguien normal pero no para mí—los presentes hacen gestos de ternura y ella desvía la mirada con seriedad.

—Al final resulta que hablar con ella no me dio un infarto y nos volvimos cercanas de a poco, luego Pietro y Clint se volvieron mejores amigos y volvió aún más estrecha nuestra relación—mira a los muchachos que le dedican grandes sonrisas.

—Y para concluir la historia tenemos un paseo de noche y un beso robado en la puerta de su casa—completa Tasha sonriendo mientras mira el rostro de su dulce castaña, ambas chicas se besan y sus amigos aplauden, silban y ríen.

La mayor sabe a uvas frescas y la menor tiene impregnado el dulce sabor del chocolate, cuando se separan Wanda apoya la cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja.

— ¡Salud, por el amor de Natasha y Wanda! —grita Pietro alzando su vaso y los demás corean "Por el amor de Natasha y Wanda" antes de chocar sus vasos y copas con alegría.

 **Ojalas les gustara este bello regalo que hice para la brujita, hace tiempo que quería poner cómo se conocieron en este AU y me pareció el segundo idóneo para eso.**

 **A modo de publicidad me gustaría mencionar que publiqué un fic dedicado a Pietro que se llama "Tú, yo y un ascensor", es sobre una pareja crack pero estoy segura de que les gustará si desean pasar a leerlo ;)**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir además de invitarlos a dejar un cometario, miren que me suben mucho la moral y me animan a seguir esta serie dedicada al par de bellezas de Natasha y Wanda :3**


End file.
